


Late Night Confession

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, M/M, Three in one day, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru confesses to Makoto. Short makoharu one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confession

Makoto kept his eyes closed as Haru shifted from his bed to the futon where Makoto was laying.

Swiftly and quietly, Haru slid in next to Makoto and grabbed his best friends hand. “Makoto, you may not know this but you mean alot to me.” The blue eyed boy whispered. “Every since we were smaller, you would always help me in uncomfortable situations and I am glad to have you in my life.” 

Makoto shifted his weight a bit so that he could lie on his side so that his face was away from Haru. As close as he wanted to be to his bestfriend and crush, he didn't want to give his feelings away, and not to mention the fact that he was pretending to be asleep. 

Haru continued talking once Makoto had settled. “Now you have been my best friend for a long time now but lately I have been wanting more. More of your time, more of your attention, and more of your touch.” 

Makoto tried not to squeak at Haru's last statement. 

“I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you  _ ormaybeievenloveyou.”  _ With that, Haru quickly jumped back onto his bed, leaving Makoto wide eyed and red in the face. 

Tommorow they were definitely going to figure some things out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this idea in my memo pad so ye


End file.
